Life is good
by Senna54367
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, 16. Plays lead guitar in Ninja 5, the best band in town and team captain of Fire High's basketball team. What happens when he finds his childhood friend who he promised to marry? Find out in the story! Warning: KibaXIno a BIT OF ShinoXTen Ten NejiX Ten Ten Naruto X Hinata Shikamaru X Temari
1. The beginning

**Life is good**

16 year old, Sasuke Uchiha was getting ready to go to school. "Damn, I hate Mondays," he silently cursed and went to shower. He wore a black shirt and a dark blue school short sleeved blazer and dark blue pants. He unbuttoned his blazer since it was too hot to wear. He took his red fender mustang electric guitar and started playing random chords before putting it in the guitar bag. He took his school bag and went to his best friend, Naruto's house.

Naruto was damn rich and his house was a mansion! Sasuke talked to the guards before seeing Naruto heading towards his way. "Hey teme!" Naruto yelled. "Hey dobe," he said calmly. He was already used to his loud best friend. "Dobe, did you bring your drum sticks?" asked Sasuke. "Geez Sasuke! You're acting like my mother! Of course!" Naruto exclaimed reaching for them in his bag. Naruto suddenly had a blank look. "Oh no…" Naruto said as he silently cursed. Naruto ran back inside his house and took his drumsticks. "Hey Sasuke," said Shikamaru, the genius.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Good morning, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto," said Shino, bug addict. Kiba, the rhythmic guitarist yelled "HI SASUKE!" They went to school silently when a group of girls passed by. They were instantly charmed when the girls looked over at them and smiled. "G-Good morning," Naruto stammered. "Oh, um… good morning, Uzumaki-kun…" said a girl. "H-Hi, I'm Naruto! Wh-what's your name?" Naruto said, trying to start a conversation. Naruto found out the girl's name was Hinata Hyuuga. Everyone naturally paired out and began talking. Naruto paired up with Hinata, Shikamaru paired out with a girl named Temari, Kiba paired up with Ino, Shino paired up with Ten Ten and Sasuke and a girl named Sakura was left out. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" said Sakura extending her hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke took her hand and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." They shook hands and Sakura said, "Wait a minute, Sasuke?" Sasuke remembered a girl who was named Sakura during his childhood, but he couldn't remember the girl's last name.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Hi Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura. "Hi. Um… what's your name?" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura giggled and said "I'm Sakura-"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Wait, don't tell me you're the girl Sakura from Kenson Kindergarten," said Sasuke. Sakura had a shocked look and hugged Sasuke. "Kya! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "Hey, cut it out!" said Sasuke, trying to get away from her hug.

When they reached school, the guys separated from the girls and exchanged contact numbers. Also promising to go to school together. The guys went to the music room to place their instruments while Naruto was hurrying them up.

"So, forehead, tell us every single little detail. Why were you with Sasuke this morning?" yelled a group of Sasuke fangirls. Sakura stayed quiet as one of them slapped her. "Tell us, forehead!" one of them said. "Why should I? Sasuke isn't some thing you can obsess about! Sasuke is a human being too! Like all of us! If he chose to be kind to me, so be it! Ayumi," Sakura said to one of them. "How dare you talk to me like that! I-We adore Sasuke. Dare I say we love him, and you can never take that away from us!" said Ayumi. "So? Who cares…? Sasuke has not returned any feelings to you. Are you just jealous, that you are not in my position?" said Sakura with no emotion. "Argh!" Ayumi yelled as she was about to slap Sakura when they heard the door to the room slam open. Ayumi started to cry and stammer, "It was her fault!"

Sakura was terrified. She had never seen Sasuke look so angry and furious at someone when they were kids. "IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLAP HER! SO WHAT IF SHE HUGGED ME? SO WHAT IF SHE WAS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND? SO WHAT IF I PROMISED TO MARRY HER DURING OUR CHILDHOOD?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down and cried softly. She smiled softly and thought, "He did remember…"

_**Flashback **_

_ Sasuke and Sakura were playing mini basketball. Sasuke smiled and said, "When we are big, I promise to marry you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura was dumbfounded but smiled and said, "Okay! I will too!" She kissed his cheek and pinky promised with him. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ayumi's eyes widened as she said, "No way… Sasuke-kun… what do you see in forehead over there…? She is stupid and has a big forehead!" Sasuke ignored her and took off to his class next door, leaving Ayumi crying.

During class, Sakura was staring out from the window. "Haruno, answer question 3. Write the answer on the board," said Tsunade. Sakura didn't notice and continued thinking, "Why does Sasuke…?" "HARUNO!" Tsunade yelled in front of her face. "Kya! I-I'm sorry, Miss Tsunade!" said Sakura, startled. "Write the answer to question 3 on the board now!" said Tsunade. "Yes, Miss Tsunade!" Sakura said as she went to the board, writing the answers. "Good, but you have detention after school," Said Tsunade when Sakura got the answer correct. Sakura looked down and said, "Yes, Miss Tsunade."

**At Sasuke's class**

"UCHIHA! ARE YOU LISTENING?" said Jiraiya. Sasuke just ignored him and continued to stare at the window, fully informed that he would get detention. He didn't really care if he got detention as the person in-charge of detention was his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Jiraiya gave up on calling Sasuke and told Shino to answer. Shino answered the question perfectly and the bell rang signaling break. "Okay, time for break. Uchiha, detention and I need to speak to you," said Jiraiya. Sasuke went to Jiraiya and Jiraiya started talking about detention and how disappointed his brother would be and about how he understands Sasuke's life as his parents had passed away when he was 5. "Shut it. You have no idea how I lived and how painful my life has been," said Sasuke, not really caring that he disrespected his teacher and went to eat. Jiraiya looked at Sasuke pitifully and went off to the staff room.

Senna: How was it?  
Sasuke: Pretty bad.

Sakura: Why, Sasu-kun?  
Sasuke: Nothing, Sak-o-potatoes.

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY? *punches Sasuke to his death*

Naruto: *takes an electric thingy* 300 bolts, charge!

Sasuke: *comes back alive and faints*

Sakura: *with evil look to Sasuke and nice look to readers* Please review!


	2. Mood swings Team Captains!

**Life is good**

**Chapter 2**

After school, Sasuke went to Year 3 Class 2 to meet up with Itachi for detention. Sakura was also going there and gasped when she saw Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…" She mumbled as she blushed. Sasuke turned behind and also turned red, "S-Sakura…" They stared at each other in silence. "Little brother, what are you doing?" said a voice. Sasuke tore his eyes away from Sakura and looked at the direction of the voice. "Brother… I got detention," said Sasuke. Itachi nodded and sighed. He looked at Sakura and asked her, "What about you?" "Um… I have detention too Mr. Uchiha," said Sakura. "Call me Itachi-sensei," said Itachi as he motioned for them to follow him. Sasuke went beside his brother and whispered, "Brother, did you forget Sakura?"

"Sakura? That girl from kindergarten? No I didn't because you went home with her and declared she was your fiancée, why?" said Itachi, smirking. Sasuke turned ten shades of red and yelled, "Dammit stop that!" Itachi started laughing and became serious again. "Okay, so your point is…?" asked Itachi. Sasuke turned red as he said, "I thought you said you would let her call you… Itachi-nii…" Itachi's eyes widened as he smiled at his little brother's shyness around Sakura. He ruffled his little brother's hair and said, "Yeah I did say that. Hold on, do you mean this girl is that girl Sakura?" Sasuke looked away and nodded. Itachi turned behind and ran to hug Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Itachi yelled. Sakura's face was priceless as Itachi collided with her. "I-Itachi-sensei?" Sakura exclaimed still in a state of shock. Itachi became 'Neko Itachi' and started talking in a cutesy way. "From now on call me Itachi-nii! You are, after all my foolish little brother's fiancée!" Itachi said. Sakura and Sasuke blushed and started scolding Itachi, not noticing Ayumi behind a wall cursing Sakura.

Ayumi dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up. "Hello? This is Karin," said the receiver. "Karin-sempai! Sasuke-kun rumor #234 has been confirmed. Sasuke-kun is engaged with the monster!" Ayumi said frantically. "See to it that the monster doesn't get closer to him," Karin growled. Ayumi saluted to Karin by sending a picture of herself and looked at the direction of Itachi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura a.k.a. the monster. Ayumi grinned and folded her skirt up a little bit. She strutted to their direction like a model and flirted, "Hi Sa-su-ke-kun!" Sasuke growled in frustration to which Ayumi thought he was flirting back. "My, oh my Sa-su-ke-kun! You are so bold!" She squealed. Sakura and Itachi sweatdropped and continued watching curiously. Sakura flipped her phone open and texted Sasuke, telling him to play along with Ayumi but then ditch her.

When Sasuke received the massage, Sakura's favourite song, Fire Burning from Sean Kingston played. Sasuke and Sakura blushed and looked away from each other in embarrassment which led Ayumi to glare at Sakura. Sasuke almost chuckled when he saw her text and winked at her. She blushed harder than before and looked away from him. "Tell you what Ayumi," Sasuke said smirking while actually thinking, "The things I do for you, Sakura. Wait till' I sing 'Moves like Jagger' in front of you. Sure, I'm gonna be dumped when I sing that." Ayumi blushed and looked away. "Wh-What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she said. Sasuke whispered at her ears, "I like em' feisty."

"Hah?" Ayumi said, tilting her head. Sasuke smirked and flicked her forehead. "Baka, like I would ever act THAT nice to you. I was only doing that because Sakura told me to," said Sasuke smirking at Sakura. Sakura was furious. Yes, she told Sasuke to do it, but ending it like that is too mean! Ayumi collapsed to the floor crying and Sakura stared at Ayumi, realizing what she done, she cried too. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked frantically. Itachi watched them while thinking, "Foolish little brother." Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead with no emotion on his face. "Ow, what was that for?" Sasuke complained while rubbing the spot that was flicked. "You will learn when you develop hormones," Itachi joked. Sasuke felt irritated and smacked Itachi on the head. Sakura and Ayumi watched them and laughed. Sakura noticed Ayumi had her head down and her brows furrowed. "Um, Ayumi? Are you… alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. Ayumi faced Sakura and showed Sasuke's famous glare perfectly. Sasuke chuckled softly at the scene and helped Ayumi up.

Ayumi grabbed Sasuke and tried to kiss him, only resulting to kissing his cheek since he turned away. "Mou, Sasuke-kun! You're too shy!" Ayumi squealed while putting the tip of her finger to her bottom lip. Sasuke twitched in anger, trying to refrain himself from slapping the girl. Sakura was doing the same thing as him. "That was my move!" Inner Sakura yelled. Ayumi glared at Sakura once again and declared, "Haruno Sakura, I, Ayumi Koizzero, challenge you to a basketball match later at 3!" Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi stared at the girl and laughed. "Her? Play basketball? Yeah right!" Itachi laughed and pointed at Ayumi. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Sakura blushed when she felt Sasuke's warm breath on her ear.

"Maybe you didn't hear. This school is opening a girl's basketball team and Sakura tried out to be captain last week. She already was playing basketball with me since we were 5, right Sakura?" Sasuke said, smirking and feeling proud to declare his 'friend's' achievements.

Ayumi stepped back in shock as Sakura nodded. "I-I don't care. Meet me at the court at 3. Got it? Or are you too deaf?" Ayumi challenged. "Not really. I get it Ayumi," Sakura said feeling pissed off. Ayumi strutted off to Karin without looking back. Sasuke gave Sakura a peanut butter sandwich to fill her stomach and brought her to the basketball court to manage their teams as Itachi told them detention was after the game.

Sasuke and Sakura twitched as they watch basketballs flying all over the court. "What the hell?" They said in unison. Their teams froze as they looked at their pissed off captains. Sakura and Sasuke sighed and they tried to say "Assemble" as patiently as possible. Sasuke told Sakura to manage her team first. She nodded and glared at her team. "Ino, what the hell happened? I come late and see all of my team scattered talking to boys, fighting and arguing! Don't bullshit me and answer as honestly as possible. WHAT were YOU doing, Ino?" Sakura asked furiously. Sasuke smirked at her control and was very impressed. "U-Um… you know me! Haha… I was talking to Shikamaru…" Ino muttered.

Sakura signaled Sasuke to hand her a basketball. Sasuke obeyed and watched Sakura. She dribbled the ball on her spot and slammed it at Ino's face from a far. Ino collapsed on the floor and looked at Hinata. "Hinata. I knew you were trying to tell everyone to stop what they were doing. Thank you. Now you wait behind me and help me send the injured people to the sick bay for me, okay?" Sakura said smiling at the girl. Hinata's face brightened and nodded. "By the way Hinata, was there anyone who was practicing?" Sakura glanced at her. "Um… Ten Ten and Temari," Hinata said softly. Sakura looked at them and told them to continue practicing.

Sakura wrote something on a piece of paper and called Ten Ten to do an errand for her. She told Ten Ten to give the paper to Track and Field team captain. She yelled at the rest of the team to run at the track 23 times after getting a present. Sasuke smirked and gave Sakura a lot of basketballs. Sakura kept on slamming the balls at the remaining girls' faces and Hinata loaded a few on the lift and proceeded to send them to the sick bay. Sakura signaled Sasuke to get on with his. "Shikamaru, what the HELL happened? I thought I put you in-charge?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the said boy. "W-Well, um, I was talking to Ino about how we should make the team practice themselves!" Shikamaru said trying to cover up. "Bullshit! That's a lie! Shikamaru, I know you are smarter than that. Go stand in front of that pillar," Sasuke yelled, disappointed with his team.

Shikamaru obeyed and shut his eyes tightly as he knew what was going to happen. Sasuke slammed the basketball Sakura used at Ino at Shikamaru's face. He smirked and said, "There's Ino for you." He glared at Naruto and told him, "Let me guess, you were running around dribbling a basketball yelling, "CHICKENBUTT'S COMING!"" Naruto blushed and looked down. Sasuke just threw the ball at Naruto and Naruto catched it. "Go practice, but I know that Chickenbutt is me because of my hair," Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face which was mixed with the emotions of happiness and dumbfounded-ness. Sasuke questioned Kiba and Kiba just explained that he was trying to help Hinata tell everyone to practice. Sasuke told Kiba to stand beside him as basketballs started slamming into the rest to the teams faces and Kiba brought the 'dead bodies' down to the sickbay.

Oh yes, the captains were evil and in a bad mood that day.


End file.
